Thick Black Glasses and Misfits
by 20poundsofcrazy5p0undbag
Summary: a Mcr fic including some of my Bestfriends in the world
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I Know I Posted This...  
Id Like To Thank _**WoolyPigSocks  
**_For Sorting This for me She is Offically My best friend forever buuuuuuuuuuuuut she already knew that

* * *

"MIKEY GET YOUR ARSE OUTTA BED" Gerard Yelled at His 14 year old Brother. It was the first day of summer and they had new neighbours moving in next door and Gerard was positive one was around his age and the other Mikey's.

"GEE! BUGGER OFF!" Mikey yelled back, his blonde hair ruffled up and messy.

"Mikey the new people are here!" Gerard Moaned, this Got Mikey's Attention.

"Do they _really_ have two daughters Gee? Really? Really?" Mikey Questioned.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, Yes They Do" Gee Said while he watched his younger brother leap out of bed to the window.

"WOAH SHES FIT!" Mikey yelled at the Window attracting the two girls' attention that simply waved at him.

Three hours later Mikey and Gerard decided to be polite and introduce themselves, Mikey knocked on the door and two teenage girls came to the door.

"Hey, we're Gerard and Mikey Way... From next door" Gerard explained.

"Oh Hai, we're Amy and Rhiann Maslin... we live here! Aha!" Amy laughed, Neither Gerard or Amy noticed Rhiann and Mikey staring at each other in amazement, they looked so similar! They both wore thick black glasses, but where his hair was Blonde hers was Black and hanging long. They were both wearing Misfits T-shirts and black skinny jeans, Him Wearing Black Doc Martins and Her Wearing Green.

"So that's why we're here" Amy finished; the two younger teens stopped their gazing and looked at their older Siblings.

"I Play Bass..." Rhiann Mumbled When Gerard asked her if she played an instrument. Mikeys head shot up, "So Do I!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy Guys!  
_RhiannLovesMikeyWay _Here!  
Im Adding another Chapterrr! this Is Alright Tbhh 3**

DISCLAIMER: i dont Own Mikey or Gerard way (Saaaaaaaadly)

* * *

Rhiann looked up at Mikey "You Do?" She questioned.

"Erm Yeah" He said pulling his hair out of his face, he looked up at her she was smiling at him.

"You any Good?" She asked."I'm alright I suppose" He said his voice shaking slightly.

3 Weeks later Rhiann and Mikey where sat on the path between their houses .Rhiann was going to meet Mikey's friends. He stood up as 2 girls and 2 boys walked down the street toward them.

"MIKEY" a semi—tall girl yelled as she ran down the street toward them.

"EMILY" he yelled back. She jumped on him hugging him then she spotted Rhiann.

"Hey! I'm Emily" She said her blondish brown hair bouncing at her shoulders. "Hey! I'm Rhiann" She said rising of the cold floor. "So Mikey is this the girl you told me you liked?" Emily Said winking at Mikey. "STFU!" Mikey screamed blushing.

"Thought so" The brunette behind Emily said. "Oh Hey By the way I'm Emma" The brunette said.

Mikey and Rhiann had got a lot closer over the 4 weeks before school restarted. "Hey Mikey" Rhiann said as the blonde boy knocked on her bedroom door.

He walked in and she stood up and hugged him. He inhaled her Scent, to be fair it sent him weak at the knees but he wouldn't admit that to anyone."Erm R…R…Rhiann?" He Stuttered.

The black haired teenager looked up at her best friend."Yeeeeeeeeeees Mikey"


	3. Chapter 3

**Meh.. im being pesterd by amy!  
i think she wants another Chapter xD  
no one has reviewed and that makes me sad Dx  
Now Without Further Adoo! Wait...  
Disclaimer: Im Still Working On Owning the Way brothers but untill I get that I do not own them and this is pure fiction granted i wish it wasnt xD**

"Erm...There be something i have been meaning to ask you" Mikey mumbled looking at Rhiann

"Whaaaaat Mikey?"Rhiann asked looking up at mikey

Mikey looked at her, he started blushing "W..W..W...will you...b...b...be my G...G...g...G...G.. Girlfriend"The Blonde Stutterd

"W...W...W...Wha...YES!"Rhiann about screamed clinging to mikey.

The day before they started back at school Rhiann decided to tell Amy about her and and Gerard were sat on the sofa in the Maslin's lounge."Erm Guys..."Rhiann Started

"YOUR GAY?"Amy yelled with a smirk

"No!"Rhiann replied "Me and Mikey are ...Erm...Dating" she finally said

"FINALLY!"Gerard exlaimed highfiving his younger brother

"You...Mikey...HURT MY BABY SISTER AND I KILL YOU MIKEY"Amy Said giving mikey a sideways glance

"I...I...I...I...I wont amy i Promise"Mikey Stutterd in response.

Amy stood up and hugged mikey whispering somethingin his ear of which he nodded and blushed a violent shade of red

* * *

**WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHAT AMY SAID!  
I know i do...  
Hehe!  
Anyway Reviews Makes Happy Rhianns! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Right Amy Is Scary When She Dont Get her Fix of this...  
Is anyone Reading this?  
Leave a Review If you Are If Not Ima be SAD!  
Anyway!  
DISCLAIMER: im a Few steps closer to owning Mcr *Gets Rugby Tackeld backwards by Mikey*  
*Tears in My Eyes* Maybe Not...WAIT MIKEY COME BACK!**

"What did Amy Say to you?"Rhiann Asked Mikey Swinging Her Legs on the wall between there gardens

"Erm She said She was going to put me in a wheelchair if i hurt you"Mikey Mumbled Fidgeting With his glasses

"Oh god no!"Rhiann said hiding her face into her hands blushing.

Mikey started chuckeling to himself at how cute she was when she was embaressed he tried to pull her hands away from her face "Noooooooo Mikey stopitttttt!"She complained.

"Nooooo I will NOT stop it!"Mikey Laughed.

Rhiann Moved her hands from her face pulling her pink and black fingerless gloves off her hands and putting the behind her crossing her legs looking up at mikey, "Why Do you always know when im Gonna wear this t-shirt and end up wearing the same one"She asked lookign down at her misfits t-shirt

"Its Cuz im cool"Mikey exclaimed.

Rhiann about Fell off the wall laughing at what he had said. "Really? is that the best you can come up with?" she asked

"Urh Yeah?"he Said looking at the house."I GOOTA PEE!" he Yelled Jumping off the wall leaving a Laughing black haired girl behind him

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelll?  
Wadda you think?  
REVIEW PWEESE **


End file.
